


Duty & Responsibility

by AXEe



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Alara has reports to file, Ed has other ideas...
Relationships: Alara Kitan/Ed Mercer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Duty & Responsibility

******

Despite what the recruitment posters that Union Security would have you believe, being chief of security on a starship was actually pretty boring most days—which, actually, was better than the alternative—and consisted mainly of filling out and filing reports for Union Central on the various incidents that occurred daily on a starship--petty arguments and the occasional drunken brawl mostly.

Currently there were over a dozen reports on Alara’s desk waiting to be filled out. Seeing that she was off-duty, her ‘desk’ in this case was actually the coffee table in Ed’s quarters. She could have gone to her own quarters to fill out the reports sure, but today had been a crazy day and she didn’t want to be alone. Plus Ed had a very nice set of quarters (rank _did_ have its privileges after all),

There were many things that Alara liked about Ed, his awkward bashfulness, his obsession with 20th and 21st century Earth pop culture, his dedication and determination to do the right thing, and his childlike wonder and eagerness to explore.

Right now however, she was getting annoyed with him as he curled up behind her, clearly interested in more than just reports if his wandering hands were any indication.

“Ed,” swatting his hands away as they skimmed across the sensitive skin at the back of her neck, she tried to focus on the reports in her hands _‘if he makes some kind of ‘inspection’ joke I swear that I’ll thump him’_ she thought as she went back to the report

" _C'mon,_ " Ed breathed as he snuggled up to her, resting his chin on her shoulder "its just boring paperwork" he pointed out.

"Yes," she nodded "but it has to be done"

"Yeah," Ed nodded against her shoulder, warm breath tickling her ear "but there's nothing that says that you can't wait a bit" he reminded her

At this point, she knew that one of two things would happen, 1): Ed would give up and go off and sulk, or 2): she would give in.

She glanced down at the tablet.

**Number of incomplete files remaining: 32**

"Screw it" standing up, she spun around, grabbing Ed around the waist and throwing him over one shoulder like the proverbial sack of potatoes. Much to his clear delight.

"Hey! Shouldn't you hit me over the head with a club before you drag me off to your cave?" he laughed as she carried him upstairs to the sleeping area.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind, old joke" he dismissed as she dropped him on the bed.

He was right--as usual--the reports _could_ wait a bit...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
